


Easy

by seidou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - College/University, I guess so, M/M, can that be considered an AU?, takes place in America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi wouldn't say he's in love with Tsukki. Something close to that, maybe a little more than a crush. It's easy to stay friends with Tsukki, yeah, it's pretty easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> alll right. I should probably be working on literally anything else but i found this on my phone (well like...the first two paragraphs.)
> 
> some things to note: this takes place in America so first names are used. (i might have misspelled yachi and hinatas first names but thats how my computer has then saved so i cant be really bothered to care) (if i find out its wrong ill edit it) 
> 
> another thing: Yamaguchi and Tsukki haven't known each other more then a couple months and there isn't really any getting together in this fanfiction (they dont kiss and they dont confess) (but theyre totally into each other) 
> 
> this ended up being way too long 
> 
> kudos and such are appreciated <3

Mornings hated Tadashi. It was almost like a written law at this point. "Getting Up Will Not Be Easy for Tadashi Yamaguchi" is what it decreed and by golly was it correct.

Tadashi rubbed sleep from his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. If he got up right now he'd have twenty minutes to get ready before he had to leave, but his comforter and pillow had different ideas. Nevertheless it was 7:30 and the building to his 8 am was a ten minute walk.

Tadashi swung his legs over the other side of the bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning, with a long stretch for good measure. He grabbed some clothes from his pile of clean ones on the floor (or was that the dirty pile?) and slinked his way to the bathroom. In his sleep induced haze however he found himself on a collision course with-

"Tsukki?" Tadashi opened his eyes and looked up just a fraction to see Tsukki, leaning up against the bathroom door with his eyes also closed. Tsukki was never one to get up early if he didn't have to. 

"Tadashi, tell Shouyo to get out of the bathroom." Tsukki mutters, sleep still nesting in his voice. 

Tsukki was always so cute when he was sleepy, Tadashi had noticed in the three months of being roomies with him. Tsukki had responded to an ad Tadashi and Shouyo posted in the lounge about a new roommate, after their old one, Kenma, had moved out to be with his boyfriend. Three months ago is when Tsukki officially took Kenma's bedroom in the on campus house Hinata had basically inherited. 

"Piss off, Kei! It takes time to look this good." Shouyo shouted from the other side of the door, Tsukki let out a low growl and started shouting profanities.

"Always so lively in the morning." Tadashi hummed as he made his way back to his room, patting himself on the back for keeping the necessities of morning hygiene on his dresser. 

~~~

Spitting his toothpaste out of his window into the bushes, Tadashi put on his hoodie just in time for Tsukki for call out that he was leaving. Yamaguchi and Tsukki always walked to their 8 am's together, even if they had to part halfway so Tsukki could go to his advanced math class.

Walking with Tsukki seemed natural, like that had been walking to and from school together for ages. Of course today was Tuesday so Tsukki had an extra class after their usual times. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Tsukki picked Yamaguchi up at his last class. Tuesday and Thursday Tadashi usually picked up a shift at his job rather then walk home alone. 

"Do you have work today?" Tsukki asked, looking down at his phone to find a song. Tsukki always shares music with Tadashi on their way to class, Tsukki tended to like rock bands, Yamaguchi had no problem with it. He found it quite cool how Tsukki could understand all the rough lyrics.

"Yeah, from 1 to 6." Tadashi responded, taking the earbud from Tsukki. 

"I'll be there" Tsukki responded as he started the song. "Let me know if you want dinner." 

~~~

Working at a pet store was probably the closest thing to a dream job Tadashi has ever had. He'd even decided to go into veterinary medicine because of his childhood fascination with pet stores. Working with one of his best friends wasn't too shabby either. 

"Tadashi!" Shouyo shouted from the back. Shouyo's grandmother ran the store before making her oldest grandson manager. Shouyo immediately hired Tadashi after being appointed, and Tadashi couldn't be more grateful. Shouyo basically hired all his friends, keeping his grandmother's wishes of hiring "the local youth". 

"What is it Shouyo?" Tadashi didn't bother looking up from his magazine. It was probably something stupid-

"GAH!" Tadashi almost fell out of chair as a large snake, about the length and width of his forearm, came slithering towards him. Tadashi quickly jumped on top of his stool, yelping as Shouyo came from the back, yelling "I told you so!", carrying a large net.

"I thought we agreed Bokuto would take care of the snakes!" Tadashi shouted as Shouyo unsuccessfully tried to capture the large snake with the net. 

"Bokuto is on break!" Shouyo whacked the net in another unsuccessful attempt at capture. Instead he hit the poor snake with the net, causing it to hiss, and retreat under the counter. Thank god there weren't any customers.

~~~

It was at 6 o'clock sharp that Tsukki arrived, carrying a Chipotle bag on his wrist and texting someone with his hands. Yamaguchi walked out of the break room with his backpack, trusting Shouyo to lock up. 

It was almost an unspoken tradition that Tadashi and Tsukki get fast food on Tuesday and Thursday nights, always opting to eat it at the quad before heading home and studying. Tadashi had specifically requested Chipotle tonight, even if Tsukki didn't quite care for it, he knew he'd get it anyways. 

"How was your day?" Tsukki asked as they sat down on the fountain in the middle of campus. Tadashi told him about the snake incident and how they had to camp out in the back storage room until they heard Bokuto arrive from his break. Tsukki snickered as he dipped his chip for a second time in the cheese dip. Tsukki was a notorious double dipper, Tadashi didn't mind. 

"Ugh, don't get me started about this bitch in my engineering class. God she makes me miserable. So annoying." Tsukki grimaces at the thought. Tadashi knows exactly why Tsukki hates the girl in his engineering class, she must like him. 

In the short three months they'd been roommates (also the only three months they had ever really talked) Tadashi has learned a lot about what Tsukki likes and dislikes. One like is strawberries, he had whined about strawberry season being replaced with pumpkin spice lattes when the beginning of October hit, and one dislike is confessions. Or maybe just people liking him in general. 

Tsukki had confided in Tadashi about two weeks ago, at the beginning of November, that confessions made him feel weird. That he hated receiving them from girls and guys that had only talked to him a handful of times. He had been getting these "out of place and completely uncalled for" confessions since 9th grade. Tadashi had never been more jealous. 

Tadashi wasn't the most popular, but he wasn't unpopular either. He had had his fair share of significant others, maybe about three, in his 19 years of life, he'd call that pretty good. Tsukki had apparently had zero, all due to his weird dislike of the opposite sex. Or maybe that wasn't right, because Tsukki was so popular even a couple guys had asked him out, only to get the same response. 

"Maybe you should give her a chance Tsukki?" It came out as more of a question than an actual suggestion, but Tsukki response would be the same however it was phrased. 

A snort. "Hell no. You know how giggly that girl is? I wouldn't be able to get a word in with all that blabbering." 

"Yeah, that's what I expected." Tadashi beams before taking another bite of his burrito. 

~~~

Studying has never been one of Tadashi's strong points. He can do it, he's just not as gifted at it as Tsukki, who can seemingly study for days straight without being burnt out or stressed. Sitting with Tsukki and studying (well technically Hinata is also at their small dining room table but he's just trying to balance a pencil on his lip) means a lot of breaks, a lot of trying to start conversations only to see Hinata asleep and Tsukki so focused he doesn't hear him. 

"So I told the lady that we don't do refunds, and you know what she tells me?" Tadashi looks over at Tsukki, who's looking at flashcards, back to looking at Hinata, who's drooling on his calculus homework. Tadashi sighs bowing his head over his textbook again, highlighting some important information before hearing a grunt from Tsukki. 

"Oh-oh!" Tadashi looks up, pleasantly surprised that Tsukki had put down his flash cards and is waiting for him to continue the story. 

"Well she tells me that "she wants to speak with my manager", and then Hinata comes around the corner and is like "yeah we don't do refunds!" in this cheesy ass voice" Yamaguchi almost doubles over laughing "then she storms out like two seconds later!" Tadashi finishes his story with Tsukki chuckling, a victory in Tadashi's book.

~~~

Wednesday greets Tadashi with an email that his 8 am is cancelled. He groans in contentment and flops back down into the pillow. 

"Tadashi your room is a mess." Hinata calls from his doorframe, Tadashi checks his phone before dignifying it with a response. It's about 9:30 and he has a 10 am class, so Shouyo does not get chewed out. This time at least. 

Tadashi's groans into his pillow, it may be two hours extra sleep, but 9:30 is still too early for Tadashi. 

"Seriously Tadashi, your room needs some TLC. Don't go chasing waterfalls level." Tadashi looks out the corner of his eye to see Shouyo picking up a sock from the dirty pile. 

"Go away I have to get dressed." Tadashi muttered, rising into a sitting position. 

"It's not like I haven't seen it before Ta-da-shi." Shouyo sounded out every syllable in a sing song manner, prompting him to get a pillow to the face. 

Tadashi wrestled with Shouyo, hitting upside the head with his extra pillow, before smothering him. All Shouyo did was laugh, hiccuping and kicking as Tadashi fell on top of him, legs on either side of his hips. He lifted the pillow off Shouyo's face before hitting him a couple more times, the two of them laughing before hearing a sharp throat clear at Tadashi's doorway. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Tsukki questions and he leans against the doorframe, eyebrow raised.

"Tsukki!" Tadashi immediately notices the position he's been found in, straightening up and trying his hardest to look at Tsukki's face without heating up. He's failing miserably by the way.

"Well I'll leave you to it then." Tsukki smirks and turns around, Tadashi immediately gets up and follows him into the living room, right outside his door. 

There he's found in the second compromising position of the day, which has barely started, when he sees Bokuto and Kuroo (two people who were at Tsukki's previous high school, two people that play on the college volleyball team, two people that mysteriously go by their last names, and one of them happens to be dating Kenma, Tadashi's old roommate) sitting on their couch, looking at Tadashi who just happens to be in boxers and a ratty t-shirt. 

"I-I'm sorry!" Tadashi retreats into his bedroom, gets the necessary hygiene complete and puts on clothes, before coming back into the room to see Tsukki, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Hinata all laughing. If he was still in high school he might think it's about him. College Tadashi will tell you that people don't have that long of an attention span. 

Tadashi takes the crackers on the kitchen counter, before struggling his shoes on his feet, asking Tsukki if he'll be by the humanities hall to pick him up at 12.

"Yeah Tsukki, will you be there." Kuroo smirks at Tsukki, Tsukki shoots an evil looking glare. 

"Don't call me that." Directed at Kuroo, "I'll be there." Directed at Tadashi. 

~~~

Class is a blur of lecturing and note taking. Something about something that he doesn't quite comprehend this early in the morning. By the end of the lecture he's wide awake, the coffee he grabbed kicking in about half way through.

"Tadashi." Tsukki snaps his fingers in front of Tadashi's face, which he usually does when Tadashi is spaced out, or writing down a bit of what's left in the chalkboard, like today. 

"Sorry Tsukki! I have to ask the professor something real quick. Mind waiting?" Even though Tadashi knows it's ok, Tsukki doesn't mind waiting, he feels unsure that maybe Tsukki will say he has plans. 

"I don't mind" Tsukki genuinely smiles at Tadashi, which is different because usually Tadashi just gets smirks or a frown. That's usually what everyone gets though. 

"Great! I'll be in his office." 

~~~

Tadashi emerges about 15 minutes later, his question answered and his mind clear, ready for another night of studying with his roommates. 

He was greeted by Tsukki talking to some girl with a bored look on his face. Tadashi could tell he was about to pull out his phone and completely blow her off, but Tadashi stopped this by coming up from behind and laying a hand on Tsukki's shoulder. 

"Uh hmm- oh hello Tadashi." Tsukki gets his hand out of his pocket and Tadashi pats Tsukki on the shoulder, before saying a quick "hey Tsukki", the girl giggles at the nickname, before Tsukki starts to walk off. Tadashi waves at the girl as he two retreat for lunch. 

~~~

"All I'm saying is that she was cute man." Bokuto and Kuroo have joined them for lunch, and Tadashi had let the incident with the girl slip, causing Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukki to debate on whether or not blowing her off was correct.

"Look Kei, we knew that girl freshman year, all we're sayin' is that she's a hottie." Kuroo slurped down some of his sports drink, looking at Tsukki from over the rim of the bottle. 

"And all I'm saying is that I'm not interested. Why should I feign interest in a conversation that I'm not intent on holding? Because she's cute? Yeah, I'll pass." Tsukki takes a swig of his soda, Bokuto laughing and patting him on the shoulder. 

"Poor, naive Tsukki! That's what getting the chicks is all about!" Bokuto props his feet up on the table, his newfound love for putting his feet on things makes the janitor very annoyed with him. 

"Aren't you both, like, dating people? Aren't they both guys?" Tadashi interjects in the conversation, taking Tsukki's soda and downing the rest of it. He didn't want to buy one so Tsukki will let him have some. 

"Yes but..." Kuroo looks at Tsukki, back at Tadashi, back at the soda can in Tadashi's hand, back at Bokuto, and then hangs his head, sighing.

~~~

The days have been getting colder, to the point where a light hoodie won't really cut it. Living in the northern United States meant colder winter, Tadashi was just glad he hadn't been born in Alaska, his fair skin can be very susceptible to the cold. 

Fall break started on Friday, Tadashi had gotten a break and had Friday off, choosing to use his home tidying his room and packing for his Thanksgiving trip to his house, a little over three hours away. Tsukki however had not been as lucky, catching a cold on his way back to the house Friday afternoon. 

"Man, sucks to suck Kei." Shouyo says munching on some crackers on their one barstool. 

"Fuck" Tsukki sneezes "you".

"Well I'll be off, text me or call if you need anything." Tadashi shouts from his spot behind the wall, at the door with his duffle bag. It was late Monday night and if he was gonna make the drive for three and half hours and make it by the time hai grandmother would still be up he needed to hurry.

"Bye Tadashi!" Shouyo shouts from his perch, Tsukki mumbles something and Shouyo laughs about it, and with that Tadashi is off.

~~~

Four hours, with traffic and snow in the way seems like a very good time. It's about 2 am when he arrives at his grandmother's house, two doors down from his childhood home. He texts his cousin, Hitoka, that he needs to be let in, Hitoka sneaking him in through the back. 

Hitoka and Tadashi's reunion is the same as it was when they were little, Hitoka is crying and clutching too tightly, and Tadashi is reassuring pats on the back. 

~~~

"How's your semester at the community college?" Tadashi says making himself some coffee. In the living room sits his and Hitoka’s parents, all watching football. He's said hi to everyone by now, settling in the kitchen. It's about 11 am and his grandmother's run out to get groceries. 

Hitoka and Tadashi are the only grandchildren, Tadashi and Hitoka’s moms being sisters and only having one child each. Tadashi is pleased with how small his family is. His father is also a single child, and that's how Tadashi likes it. 

"Same old same old. Wish I got a fancy scholarship like you though." Hitoka replies, blowing on her coffee. 

"It's not all that great, I'm just glad I met Shouyo all those years ago so I would have a nice place to live." Tadashi sighs, thinking back to how he met Shouyo on an online chat, becoming instant friends once they knew they were only hours away. Tadashi had met Shouyo in person their senior year, and they vowed to go to the same college. 

Now, almost two years later, Tadashi was content on how his life was going. 

~~~

He gets a call Wednesday at 2 am, he wakes up sleepy and lightheaded, searching for his phone on the floor beside the couch. 

"Hello?" Tadashi's words are muddled with sleep.

"Did I wake you?" The voice is crisp and clear on the other side, it must be a FaceTime audio call. 

"A little, but it's cool." Tadashi whispers as he looks at Hitoka sleeping on the loveseat. "What's up, whatcha need?" 

"Nothing much. Not really much of anything if I'm being honest." Tsukki sighs on the other line. "Just that Shouyo is spending the night with his boyfriend and the rest of his family. I just feel kind of lost." 

Tsukki is starting a type of conversation that hasn't been had in almost three weeks from them, not since they spent the night on the couch watching scary movies, and Tsukki had talked about confessions. It was going to be their second in depth conversation, if this went the way Tadashi thought it would.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it." Tadashi isn't the most awake right now. Awake and alert Tadashi would probably slap himself for being so forward, but Tsukki doesn't seem to mind. 

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but me and my family didn't send me off on exactly the right foot." Tsukki coughs, obviously still getting over his sickness. "Me and my brother." Another gut wrenching cough. "We got in this big fight back in July. Never really recovered from it." 

"Hmm, I see." Tadashi mumbles. "Sorry, I'm not the best for conversation right now, I'll lend a hearing ear though." Tadashi smiles and then realizes Tsukki can't see, tells him as such on the phone. Tsukki chuckles. 

"I don't even know what the fight was about if I'm being honest, both of us are way too headstrong to admit either one if use were in the wrong." Tsukki coughs again. " I just don't want to have to go back winter break all mopey and shit because I had a little tiff with my brother. Like a damn five year old."

Tadashi lets out a giggle at that one, saying that "everything maybe will possibly sort itself out". Tsukki says he hopes so. 

~~~

It's Thanksgiving the following day and Tadashi wakes up at the ass crack of dawn to pots and pans banging around in the other room. Grumpy because his back is kinked from three nights straight of sleeping on a couch, Tadashi thinks he really isn't in the mood for this. 

~~~

Thanksgiving goes off without a hitch however, Tadashi's mom scolding him that he "will not make it about him under her watch" was enough to forget any grumpy attitude earlier. 

Hitoka and Tadashi get asked questions about their classes, homework, part time jobs, basic stuff every college student is asked when they visit their family for holidays. Tadashi is asked about his roommates, about the new roommate he's acquired. 

"Tsukki is really nice." Tadashi doesn't realize he's let the nickname slip until his grandmother's silverware comes halting onto her plate.

"You're rooming with a girl!?" His grandmother spouts and looks red in the face.

"No! No grandma Tsukki isn't a girl. We've been over this, anyways I don't even like girls like that." Tadashi's tone isn't challenging, more of a defeated sigh. 

"I know that dear, but i still don't want a girl coming in to your home, understand?" His grandmother pops a piece of turkey on her mouth, rendering the conversation over.

"No problem, grandma." Tadashi scowls at his dinner as his mother quickly changes the subject.

~~~

"Tsukki she just blows it off! Like she doesn't believe me or something!" Tadashi is outside, had followed his aunt out here when she declared "I need a smoke", and had asked to call Tsukki when she left.

"Sometimes old hags don't understand." Tsukki has gotten over his cough and has narrowed his symptoms down to sneezes. "They're just stuck in their ways, honestly." 

"I guess you're right, don't get me wrong I love my grandmother, but damn I can't stand when she blows off my sexuality you know?" 

"I get the feeling all too well my friend." Tsukki seems to be preoccupied with something, Tadashi hears papers shifting around. 

"Tsukki are you...?" Tadashi trails off, they had never discussed sexual orientation before this very conversation, so Tadashi feels a bit nervous asking. 

"I'm bisexual, yes." Tsukki says in the most bored tone he's ever heard. Tadashi grins from ear to ear, and tells himself "it's Tsukki! Of course it'd be easy".

~~~

That Saturday Tadashi bids farewell to his family and drives the four house back to campus, upon arriving home is greeted to an armful of Shouyo. 

"Well looks like someone missed me." Tadashi puts done his things and looks down at Shouyo, who is giving the biggest puppy dog eyes, what comes next will not be good on Tadashi's wallet.

"Ta-da-shi" the syllables are pronounced very sing song like, and Tadashi's mind now poses the question "what did Shouyo do?"

~~~

Shouyo broke the shower head, leaving Tadashi, Tsukki, and Shouyo to the nearest home improvement store, in search of a new one. 

"I don't see why I had to come." Tsukki looks down at his phone, betraying his words and bored tone is his phone, with price match coupons and the selection online.

"Oh don't whine Kei." Shouyo punches him in the arm, Tsukki winces. (Tadashi's been there too, Shouyo's "friendly punches" are deadly)

Three hours later and Shouyo convincing Tadashi to buy him pineapple string lights, later the shower head is purchased.

Putting it on was a completely different challenge.

~~~

Three weeks come and go, final exams for the semester are passed, and four sweet weeks of winter break begin. 

~~~

It's cold, like really cold. Tadashi notes as him and Tsukki make their way to the local coffee house. Tadashi and Tsukki are bundled up, scarves, gloves, heavy coats, the whole enchilada.

In two days Tadashi will be leaving, spending a week for Christmas at his grandmother's yet again. The day after Tsukki will be taking the bus to his own parents house, something only possible with Yamaguchi's push.

Tsukki had been really apprehensive about seeing his family. Tadashi had told him that it was Christmas and that his family would love to see him around the holidays. The final push was Tsukki's brother getting engaged a week prior, with the news given to him on the cellphone Tsukki was packing to leave. 

"I'm scared. A little bit" Tsukki sipped his coffee (black, just like him and Tadashi prefer) and looked at Tadashi in that subtle Tsukki way that showed Tadashi he was worried. Even if a stranger thought he looked no different. 

"You'll do fine. Just talk it out maybe?" Tadashi looked at Tsukki and Tsukki looked at him in a way that Tadashi knew that wasn't gonna happen. "Well then follow his lead, if he acts like nothing happened then you let it go and act like nothing happened too."

"I have let it go..." Tsukki mumbled and Tadashi chuckled. 

~~~

The next meeting with Hitoka wasn't as tear filled as the last, but it definitely had no shortage of hugs.

"Hitoka, how's it goin'?" Tadashi patted Hitoka's back, Hitoka letting out a muffled "fine".

~~~

Christmas Day what that Saturday and he woke up on his grandmother's couch to adults talking on the floor. 

Christmas was a little less exciting for everyone now that Hitoka and Tadashi were both older than ten, but that didn't stop the adults from taking pictures of them holding up presents. 

Tadashi had mainly received cutlery and other cooking items, after expressing the want to start cooking his own meals on the weekend, Hitoka had gotten cute stationary, the imported kind that she liked, and both got clothes and other essentials they wouldn't buy themselves. 

"Thank you so much everyone." Tadashi said as he packed all his stuff away that night. 

~~~

He gets a call from Tsukki at 12am the Sunday he's about to leave. He gonna wait until he got up the next morning, but he could afford to lose some sleep, or maybe he would be able to sleep in. 

The last week spent with his family have been great, filled with less fighting than normal due to the Christmas season, less of his mother trying to hide his comments to his grandmother behind fake smiles and a fake cheery disposition. Less of Hitoka's parents fighting in the guest bathroom at 4 am, and less of Tadashi having to inhale smoke every time he went outside. The holiday season is all fake, thinks Tadashi.

"How's it going?" Tsukki was already heard all of this though, from the various phone calls late at night they'd had over the past week. Tadashi doesn't bother telling it all again, instead opting for a tired "'S fine." 

"Well I'm glad to hear that the piss pants squad has left you alone for the night." Tadashi snorts, it hadn't been a very good day for really anyone in the house, he'd be glad to be out. 

"Yeah, well..." Tadashi trails off, thinks about what to say. "Why'd you call?" 

"Wanted to hear your voice." Tsukki says in a slightly mischievous tone. Tadashi has a short snorting laugh session. 

"Why'd you let me room with you and the small one?" Tsukki asks. It's an unexpected question, one Tadashi really doesn't want to part with the answer to.

"For real for real? Like the honest to god truth?" Tadashi asks after a minute. Tsukki answers "yes" but it's barely a whisper. 

"You were cute." Tsukki snorts. "And I totally thought your name would be adorable shortened to Tsukki." 

"Is that why when I read the fine print of my contact the other day I saw 'Tsukki cannot object to being called Tsukki'?" Tsukki chuckles.

"Hells yeah." Tadashi can't find it himself to blush, too tired and too easy. Too easy to talk to Tsukki, too easy to not get flustered. 

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but I would've let you call me Tsukki regardless." Tadashi can almost hear the fond smile playing at Tsukki's lips. It feels easy.

"Good to know." Tadashi starts to doze off, Tsukki bids him goodnight and he can hardly respond. He hears the faint click of the receiver going dead and with that he's asleep.

~~~

Mornings have never been kind to Tadashi. The whole universe laughs at him every time his alarm goes off. 

Not that he really needs one, with Shouyo and Tsukki as his roommates.

"Dammit Shouyo! Let me the fuck in the bathroom!" Tsukki's a lot more lively this morning, thinks Tadashi as he continues his morning routine in his room. It's early, but there's still a week left of winter break, before the cold, unforgiving new semester starts. 

Spitting into the dead bushes outside his room, Tadashi waves at their neighbors who are watching him with disturbed looks on their faces. 

Closing the window, Tadashi puts on jeans and sits down next to a damp Shouyo, blow dryer in hand as he sniffles outside the bathroom door. 

"Why are sitting outside the bathroom and why are you only in a towel?" Tadashi slides a little bit away from Shouyo. 

"I..." Shouyo sniffles. "I was just talking a shower and then Kei comes in and kicks me out." 

"Maybe you shouldn't take twelve years in the shower shrimp!" Tsukki yells from the other side of the door. Tadashi finds himself giggling, even at his friend's misfortune. 

~~~

Tadashi wouldn't say he's in love with Tsukki. Something close to that, maybe a little more than a crush. There's not rush to be with Tsukki in any way, they're basically best friends by the start of the new semester anyways, so Tadashi makes it very clear he likes Tsukki, without telling him. It's easy to stay friends with Tsukki, they already feel like so much more anyways. 

Yeah, it's pretty easy.


End file.
